iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice World Expansions
Ice World 'Starting Village Size' On a 1x1 scale (measured using a 1x1 decoration), every player starts off with a 14x14 square of land. All expansions from then on out are half that size, 7x14. Until the player reaches level 11, the maximum size of the village is 42x42, a total of 16 expansions available. } | | |- |8 | | | |- |9 | | | |- |10 | | | |- |11 | | | |- |12 | | | |- |13 | | | |- |14 | | | |- |15 | | | |- |16 | | | |} 'First increase in maximum village size - Level 11' level 11 expansion.jpg|Credit: http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/forum_revamp/viewtopic.php?f=286&t=236031#p1404993 attached to mainland.png|Before level 11, can see that village is attached to the mainland. This should be available in every player's game, regardless of device. At level 11, "your village breaks free of the mainland and becomes a floating chunk of ice. Your village size will increase to 56x56. This is the first time you see Sids Egg Rescue open up as well as see the expansion to Dino World starting to be built." (©Gameloft claims that the update doubles your village's maximum size. It is not entirely true because if you divide 56x56 by 42x42 you get something around 1.78 => not 200%.). Basically, this means there are 14 additional land expansions available to purchase (although most players don't need them until many levels later). Game history note: this maximum village size increase was introduced in the Continental Drift update. 'Second increase in maximum village size - Level 43' As per Gameloft, this "should be available to all users; some very old devices might not be able to unlock . . . simply due to device limitations." level 43 expansion.jpg|Photo credit: http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/forum_revamp/viewtopic.php?f=286&t=236031#p1404993 Icebergincoming.png At level 43, "your village crashes into another iceberg and your village size is increased to 70x70. While your village is still completely surrounded by water the noticeable differences are on the bottom left and right edges of your village. You will notice a lot of the trees from the level 11 expansions are no longer surrounding the edges if your village." Once this happens, 18 additional expansions become available, and they are all at the same price point. Game history note: This was the Feb 2014 update referred to in earlier tables on this page. Along with granting additional land parcels, the update also drastically lowered the cost of the first 30 land expansions. Originally, however, the 48th expansion cost or . In March 2015, Gameloft lowered the price to match the others, apparently in response to player feedback. 'Third (and final) increase in maximum village size - Level 50' This is where some older devices can no longer keep up in terms of performance. Per gameloft: "Level 50 expansions will not be available for iPod 3, iPod 4, iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4 and iPad 1. The very minimum requirements to unlock level 50 expansions on Android/Amazon are 1GB RAM and Android 4.1. However there are other factors such as screen resolution and graphics processor that might prevent an Android/Amazon user from unlocking the level 50 land expansions." At level 50, "your floating ice village will crash back in to the mainland and become reattached to the rest of the world! This set of expansions increases your available land size to 98x98. ...If you view the very bottom center of your village theres a key item that can quickly tell you if youve unlocked all your land expansions. To the left of the bottom center of your village you will see a set of Rocks 3 just outside your village. Any land shown below thats blue-white is not land that you can expand to and is purely displayed for decoration/story (you crashed back into the mainland)." All gameloft quotes taken from this page: http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/forum_revamp/viewtopic.php?f=286&t=236031#p1404993